lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Taylor
]] is one of Victor Krane's bionic soldiers. She revealed the Lab Rats' bionic secret when she filmed them doing a mission and posted it online. She is controlled through Victor's Triton App, thus making it unknown whether she is on Victor's side if she's not under the effect of the app. She serves as Leo's archenemy. She was defeated by Leo in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. pl:S-1 Biography S-1, along with a hundred other bionic soldiers, were genetically engineered by Victor Krane without Douglas Davenport's knowledge. After Krane updated Douglas's Triton App, he implanted it in her and used her as his partner. While the Lab Rats were on a mission, she quickly snuck around the perimeter and filmed the team's bionics and posted it on the internet. She partnered with Krane to attempt to kill Douglas and crushed Leo's arm which led him to get a bionic implant. She and Krane attack the warehouse where Douglas gave Leo bionics. The two easily take out Leo and Douglas. When Adam, Bree, Chase and Donald arrive, Krane easily beat Adam, Chase and Donald, meanwhile S-1 and Bree fight in battle which seems equal until Bree gets distracted, allowing S-1 to take the advantage. As S-1 is about to take out Bree, Leo recovers and tries to take out S-1 with an energy burst from his new bionic arm, but his aim isn't very good and the laser instead hits Krane. This distracts S-1 long enough for Bree to kick out and knock her to the ground. Agent Graham and his agents arrive and end up taking Krane and S-1 into custody. At the end of the episode, Krane and S-1 are in a cell which is supposed to disable their bionic abilities. In the cell, she asked Krane what they're going to do next, now that they're in prison. She then watched as Krane activates his army. S-1 then appeared fighting Leo, but was defeated by Leo's new bionic ability thus getting his revenge in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. She probably survived, because she'll come back in Season 4. Enemies Leo Dooley Leo is S-1's arch enemy. Like Marcus, she has a lot of bionic abilities, which also includes Adam, Bree, and Chase's, and is extremely hostile to him, always looking forward to destroying him. S-1 was the one who destroyed Leo's original arm. Leo later got his revenge when he defeated her in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. It is unknown if Leo and S-1 will continue their hatred for each other in season 4 since the Triton app was disabled. However, she will likely not remember the fight. Powers & Abilities *'Super Speed:' and Bree super speed fight in You Posted What?!?. **'Speed Fighting:' She and Bree speed fought in You Posted What?!?. *'Molecular Kinesis:' In the episode You Posted What?!?, S-1 uses it on Leo to crush him. *'Bio-Thermokinesis:' is able to control her body temperature, she use this power to camouflage herself from the heat detection of Chase. *'Super Strength:' This was first shown when she punched Adam, and he flew across the room. *'Energy Generation:' can generate bionic energy and use them for several effects. **'Force Field:' When Leo tried to escape the school, she trapped him in an energy force field. **'Energy Blasts:' demonstrates the ability to fire energy blasts to break the beam that would crush Leo. *'Martial Arts:' She used martial arts to fight Bree in You Posted What?!?. *'''Two Simultaneous Abilities: '''Much like Chase, S-1 can use two abilities at once. It was shown when she trapped Leo in the cage, and shot Energy Blasts at the beam hanging above at the same time in You Posted What?!?. Appearances Season 3 * You Posted What?!? * Rise of the Secret Soldiers * Bionic Houseparty Season 4 *TBA Trivia * ]]Just like her siblings, S-1 stands for Soldier-1 and it is her real name. Many viewers theorized that the S in S-1 stands for her first name, however, this was proven to be false. *She is considered a counterpart/replacement to Marcus Davenport, as both have every ability of the Lab Rats and both are servants to the main antagonist. In addition, S-1 primarily targets Leo just as Marcus did, thereby replacing him as Leo's archenemy. *S-1 has a crush on Chase. *Adam might have a crush on her. *S-1 tried to kill Leo, and almost succeeded. *Adam might be afraid of her because she punched him with her super strength. *Unlike Chase, she does not faint when she uses two abilities at once. (You Posted What?!?) * ]]S-1 is Victor Krane's first bionic partner. She is also Krane's first partner that is female. However, S-1 is his second bionic minion, as Otis was technically the first bionic minion he ever used. *S-1 is the first female bionic villain. *S-1 possibly the first bionic soldier to be in Krane's army. *S-1 is the only person who helped Krane fight the Lab Rats in You Posted What?!?. *S-1 was locked away by the government, with Krane. (You Posted What?!?) *S-1 has a form of the Triton App on her chip, which means Krane can control her from his own brain. * She will return in Season 4. (Confirmed by Ashley Argota) * It is unknown whether she resides in Davenport Bionic Academy, just like her siblings, though it's known she'll set foot at the academy. * It's unknown if S-1 will get a name. * Even though S-1 is Krane's right-hand henchman, her brother Sebastian was the leader of the bionic soldiers in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. Videos Category:Victor Krane's Henchmen Category:Bionic Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Antagonists Category:Krane related pages Category:S-1 Related Pages Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Minor Cast Category:Season 3 Category:Krane's Bionic Soldiers Related Pages Category:Female Characters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:S-1 Category:Anti-Villains Category:Bionic Supervillains Category:People who've been in Prison Category:People who Tried to Kill People Category:Evil Teenagers Category:Female Antagonists Category:Victims of Inventions Category:Victims of Bionics Category:Love Interests Category:Love interests of Adam Category:Characters With An Unknown Age